


1x01 - talks like a gentleman

by shesthesmoke



Series: Shadowhunters Rewatch [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M, Post-episode 1x01, Soulmate AU, canon AU, countdown to s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: Countdown to season 3! (Yes I know I’m starting 2 days early)Day 1 - episode 1x01The Little Mermaid!Soulmate AU: after you first make eye contact with your soulmate, the two of you are unable to speak to each other (or speak at all while in the same room) for a couple of hours





	1x01 - talks like a gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fic in my Shadowhunters Rewatch series! Subscribe to the series, I’m going to try to add a new fic after every episode 
> 
> Also: this is my first jimon fic since d*m sh*rw**d revealed himself to be a homophobic dickbag and I want to make it clear that I do not support him in any way. #RecastJace
> 
> Also part 2: this fic starts near the end of 1x01 when Clary and Jace meet Simon outside the Institute

Jace is able to do away with the Circle member relatively quickly, which is nice. Clary looks freaked out, but she’ll learn.

He throws in a “this is for my father,” just for kicks. Well, maybe it is. In some small way, almost everything is.

Clary shrieks his name, running up to the body. Her mundane friend worriedly trails after her. He still doesn’t have any idea what’s going on. Finally, the body appears to him. Jace finally removes the glamour, just because Clary asked.

“Wha-” the mundane whispers, as if it takes him a great deal of effort to just barely produce that one syllable. Simon, Jace reminds himself, Clary said his name was Simon.

Jace and Simon make eye contact, and something clicks inside of Jace.

“Yeah, we don’t have the luxury right now. Everyone back inside,” he means to say, but nothing comes out. He tries again with the same results.

No, I don’t have time for this right now.

Jace is still, first and foremost, a soldier, and he still has a job to do and people to protect. He points at the door forcefully until Simon gets the message and starts moving towards the door. Clary, of course, still has questions. Logically, Simon does too, but those might have to wait for a couple of hours.

When Jace grabs Simon’s hand to give him access to the Institute, it isn’t uncomfortable the way he’d expected. It felt… warm.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Clary asks, “why won’t either of you answer me?”

Simon shoots her an apologetic look. Jace tries, but he’s never been good at them. Alec and Izzy are waiting for them in the Ops Center, curious as to what’s taken them so long.

Once everyone is safe and inside, the full gravity of the situation finally dawns on Jace. He shoves Clary towards Izzy and pulls Alec into one of the wings of the building.

“Jace, what’s gotten into you? You’re the one that brought her here. She knows nothing about our world, dangerous people are after her, and now you won’t even answer her?” Alec lectures.

“Alec, I d-” Jace’s voice still isn’t working properly. He isn’t far enough away. He grunts and drags Alec down another hallway and up a flight of stairs. “I’m not trying to ignore her, Alec. It’s her friend.” Alec gives him a weird look, so he elaborates. “I removed the glamour and then we looked at each other and then my voice was just gone.”

Alec looks like he doesn’t know how to feel. Finally, he settles on a small smile. “Jace, you know what this means, right?” Jace nods.

“Alec, I… I’m not ready for this,” Jace confesses. Alec just pulls him into a tight hug.

Izzy knocks on the door. “So you and Simon are soulmates. Congratulations, Jace!” She beams. “Simon and Clary wanted me to come get you guys.”

“Why?” Alec asks.

Izzy pauses before answering. “Simon wants to know if you’re okay.”

“Tell him I’m fine,” Jace replies. It comes out as a whisper, even though Simon is across the building. Izzy nods and leaves.

Alec smirks, and Jace glares at him. “I swear, I’m fine.”

Then he puts his head in his hands.


End file.
